


She Regrets

by SadKonsa



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadKonsa/pseuds/SadKonsa
Summary: Jessica regrets a lot of things.  Especially when it comes to Josh.





	She Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! It's been a while since i posted on here! I hope you enjoy this!!

Josh was soft. He was gentle with her. Treating her with decency. He told her he loved her. She told him that she loved him.  
Happiness with each other and happiness within her friend group. Nothing could go wrong.  
And then the prank that ruined everything. The prank  
she staged. The prank that made his sisters disappear. And the prank that ruined him.  
He wouldn’t talk to her. She called him, she texted him, but no response. Maybe he just needed time apart. But she knew. She knew what was going on in his head.

He broke up with her two weeks later and she had never been so heartbroken.

Then came Mike. His rough hands. His soft smile. She fell head over heels, while ruining a friendship in the process.  
He wasn’t as gentle as Josh, but he was in the past.  
Or so she thought.  
She would have dreams about Josh, her mistakes, his sisters, but she could handle it on her own. The nightmares.

Josh invited everyone to the ski lodge for a memorial party.  
There was yelling at Emily. And Josh yelled at them back. He gave her and Mike the keys to the cabin and they walked.

She told Mike that she was insecure. And he responded back positively. She fell even faster...

And then she remembers waking up in a hospital bed. Mike by her side.  
Her thoughts went immediately to Josh.  
The pain in Mike’s eyes told her everything.  
He was dead...and so was Emily...and so was Chris...  
He told her about Josh’s plan and she couldn’t believe it.

She had her heart broken twice that day. One for the friends she had lost. The other for her lost first love.

She had so many regrets.

Death brings out the worst in us.  
And she was no exception

She cried at their graves.  
She didn’t want to be forgiven.  
But Jess knew, in her heart, that she was


End file.
